


Pidge's Guide to the Holidays

by whatacasstastrophe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Holidays, M/M, background klance, it's fluff for the most part, like all of them not just christmas, pidge doesn't like social situations, they're on the castleship btw, unless its just the fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacasstastrophe/pseuds/whatacasstastrophe
Summary: Pidge wants to let future paladins know how to survive the holidays on the castle ship. (a.k.a. Pidge got bored and made a diary)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for [@yachhan](https://yachhan.tumblr.com/)'s secret santa! Hope they enjoy!

Log One: December 31 - January 1

Step 1: Steal at least 12 cookies. (Can be of varying types, but the homemade chocolate chip one’s that Hunk has managed to make despite the only ingredients on the castleship being space goo, are the best. Maybe try to find some milk for dunking, but avoid any alien beverages.)

Step 2: Ask Allura for The Blanket. It’s usually on the couch but someone put it away because of the party. It will be just as safe with you. 

Step 3: Put on headphones (Lance had mine and “lost” them and I had to sneak them from out under his pillow, hopefully that won’t continue to be an issue.) Ignore the fact that you don’t have any of your music on your computer. (Yet, I’m still trying to get all the best electronic and indie bands on there. Lance keeps requesting the stupid wii music but I know he really wants the pop. The only thing I’ve managed to download were a few of those weird asmr audios? Idk Shiro and Hunk seem to like them so I guess that’s a good start.)

Step 4: Refrain from making resolutions because time is an illusion and it’s hard to keep track of personal goals when you’re busy saving the universe. (But also maybe think about drinking more water.)

Step 5: Tune out the world in your blanket burrito. Everyone else relaxes by partying, but sleep while you can because you’re sick of staring at a computer screen for once and nothing happens on the holidays. (Maybe take a warm bath and borrow one of Lance’s face masks, treat yourself.)

Possible Step 6: Wake up the next morning the only one not left with a “sugar” hangover.

 

Log Two: February 14

Step 1: FUCKING RUN (No way in hell am I walking in on anyone today, understood?)

Step 2: Take a moment to catch your breath and think of the best hiding spot on the castleship. (The observatory is usually a good one but definitely not today, Keith and Lance are being extra gross and awkward. They should really get their shit together. I heard Keith asking about chocolates earlier.)

Step 3: Wish on one of the many shooting stars that Hunk figures out a way to make chocolate strawberries. See if he’ll play tetris with you so you guys can avoid the couples together. (Hunk beats me 7 times out of 10 but at least I have that 30% chance of winning. We should really get some more games.)

Step 4: Be the only one (mildly) happy when the alarm goes off.

 

Log Three: June 18

Step 1: Try to avoid thinking about your dad. (But a good cry session with Allura always makes me feel better. She understands for the most part. She lost her whole world.)

Step 2: Gather all paladins (excluding Shiro) and craft materials in one room. (There will be glitter everywhere forever. But no one really cares. Lance even mentioned spicing up the paladin suit a bit.)

Step 3: Have Corran supervise. (Even though he says he doesn’t want to join in, he really does. He’ll sit down with everyone eventually.)

Step 4: Make Shiro the best damn father’s day card he has ever seen. (There may be tears, they may also come from your eyes.)

Step 5: Family photo! (Even if you don’t want to be in it, it’s important so just shut up and stand there. You will regret it if you don’t.)

 

Log Four: July 4

Step 1: Question how Lance got fireworks. (Question even further why Keith is letting him set them off??? Seriously how is this a good plan?)

Step 2: Hide the computers in the farthest corner possible to avoid fire damage, maybe suggest the fireworks be set off outside. (You know, away from all the important stuff.)

Step 3: Rejoice when they move. Join in and set off a few sparklers yourself. (It’s fun and though they are loud they are pretty.)

Step 4: Team up with Lance in attempting to prank Keith with some firework sound bites (and maybe some additional glitter.)

Step 5: Quickly laugh your ass off before running tHE FUCK AWAY. (Keith has a glare that could kill. He won’t do anything but tickle me to death, but I’d rather my sides hurt from the sprints.) 

Step 6: Use explaining the Earth custom to Corran as an alibi for your crime.

 

Log Five: October 31

Step 1: SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS (send shivers down your spine.)

Step 2: Use any and all materials to make the best gremlin costume ever. Feel free to take some of the others’ things as their costumes will never be as good anyways. (I have left the blueprints for my badass costume attached to the logs. You’re welcome, but also go ahead and add your own spin.)

Step 3: Win the costume contest. (Because you damn well should.)

Step 4: Indulge in any and all sugary items. Though you may regret it, who cares? It’s Halloween!

Step 5: Enjoy the spooky ghost stories with the group. (Lance’s stories will almost always be more funny than spooky. He got into a lot of weird abandoned buildings as a kid. Hunk is the big scaredy cat, but only when I tell a story. Keith is the one who gets spooked easily. He keeps edging closer to Lance for comfort, the nerds.)

Step 6: Fall asleep in one big, happy, sugary pile. 

 

Log Five and a Half: November 23

Step 1 (a.k.a. The only step.): Ignore the fact that it’s technically Thanksgiving and enjoy a general paladin (family) bonding dinner.

 

Log Six: December 25

Step 1: Wake up waaaaaaay too early. (Make some “coffee” for everyone, and also maybe check to see if someone ate the milk and cookies.)

Step 2: Sneak a peek at the presents under the tree. (Though most of them are probably wrapped in toilet paper, if at all. The tree will be makeshift at best, but the effort and memories we all put into it make it worth it. Lance even hung one of his slippers as an ornament. Hunk crafted a light up star for the top. )

Step 3: Once Lance wakes up (and has his “coffee”) give in and wake up the rest of the crew.

Step 4: Open presents. (It’s okay to tear up. Keith gave Lance a picture of his family based off the memories from training. Shiro gave Allura a model flower from her home planet. Someone gave Corran a joke book. It’s okay to cry when Hunk gives you a CD full of your favorite songs.)

Step 5: Karaoke. (Lance and Hunk are annoyingly good?)

Step 6: Cuddle up on the couch and enjoy yourself.

\---usnername:pidgeon;logged off---


End file.
